Randy Bullet
Randy Bullet is a member of the [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']]. ''' Character is role-played by RatedEpicz Background Amazing aim and excellent driving describe '''Randy Bullet. Arguably, he's the best shot in the [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']]. He is an original member of Chang Gang, but isn't a founding member, as he joined after the gang was created. Randy is an English-American. He was born in London and lived in Stoke Newington. Being so close to the Emirates Stadium meant that he grew up to be an Arsenal F.C. fan. However, everything changed when he was deported to the United States of America because he tried to steal Queen Elizabeth's crown and corgi. He lived with his mother, who was American, for a year until he decided to make his way to Los Santos. He moved to Los Santos after hearing infamous things about the city. He was a curious cat. As he stepped off the train, he saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Los Santos: Just Roll With The Punches". It truly touched him. Ever since he vowed to always roll with the punches whenever faced with complications. Not long after he met Chang and became a member of the [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']]. Randy has come in clutch for bank and jewellery heists that end in shootouts because of his "great-aim". Recently, Randy has been involved in high-profile heists involving the transfer of guns, jewellery, and valuable goods. He's been told that he's stingy because he never puts up money whenever [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']] makes a group purchase and he often asks for money. Relationships Ramee ' Claims that he's in a relationship with him. [[Violet van Housen|'Violet van Housen]] They both seem to deny that they have feelings for one another except a physical relationship. They call each other friend girl & friend boy as their relationship status. There are times that Violet shows jealousy and he has also shown jealousy when it comes to her. Many of his members claim that he is whipped by her. The Chang Gang did not approve their relationship so they brought them to SBS court to show that he has been "ERP too much with her". He claims to not have anything to do with her but got exposed after Ramee had gotten a hold of Violet's phone and read her back and forth texts of their ERP. Randy was found guilty and sentenced to the Parsons and his 2nd in command was stripped from him. They ran off so Randy didn't have to spend his time in Parsons and they got away but Randy still wanted back in his gang so he told Violet that he wanted to be alone with her. He convinces her that he loves her and he didn't need anyone, he also tells her to divorce Brett in order to be with him which she agrees to do for him. He brings her up Mount Chiliad, so they both can have some "private time" but he states that he lied and that the reason he brought her up here was to kill her in order to get back in Chang Gang. During their argument both struggle with their feeling towards one another, as each one goes back and forth on their decisions to end things. Randy's hesitation, due to his unresolved feelings with her, lands him in hot water with Chang gang, as they arrive to witness Randy's resolve and loyalty. Randy knows that nothing good will come out of it and ultimately he is peer pressured into shooting Violet in her neck. Immediately, after Violet is shot, Chang and the rest are shocked by Randy's brutality and his gullible, insecure nature for falling into their "just a prank, bro." Everyone gets in the helicopter and leaves Randy alone, atop Mt. Chiliad with Violet's body. To cover his own tracks of murder Randy, in a panic, comes up with half-assed plan to ram the car into the Paleto gas station and planting the body nearby, to explain Violet's death. After multiple failed attempts Randy simply blows up the car on a propane tank nearby. As he gets up to see the resulting fire, Randy realizes that he is not alone - [[Steve En|'Skeben']] has been watching the unfolding events from a nearby hill. Nevertheless, Randy quickly drags Violet's body and plants it next to the burnt vehicle and then calls EMS. Violet wakes up in ICU remembering that Randy shot her and she wants revenge. She finally gets him alone at gunpoint and makes him explain why he did it. He explains he didn't want to but was forced to by gunpoint by his fellow CG members and that he saved her, at first she doesn't believe him but she then confirms it with Skeben that he did, in fact, save her life. She still tries to kill him once more at the pier with [[Saren Dahmer|'Saren']] but Randy takes them both out. Despite her trying to kill him, they both forgive each other and are back to being friend boy/girl relationship. Achievements * Randy Bullet has become a''' Diamond Recording Artist at [[Wu Chang Records|'''Wu Chang Records]] * He claims to have resurrected a Dodo Bird. He also claims the significance of Dodo Bird spit. * Owner and operator of into-randy hotels. * He beat [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']] to 1 million dollars * The Second In Command of Chang Gang. * Created "The Bullet Club", his own branch of Chang Gang * Has been part of the Old and New server. Trivia * Half of his living room is a playpen for his unhatched Dodo Bird that sits atop five, plush velvet cushions. * Eats spaghetti with ketchup. * Eats apples sprinkled with salt. * Claims to know the best "Chippy shops" in London. Sound Cloud # lazy eye bullet by kooxy # "Whatever You Need" Quotes * "Yo, whats goin on" * "It is what it is" * "Bruuuuuuuther" * "COPS, COPS, COPS" * "Roll with the punches" * "Have a good one, bud" * "Come On You Gunners/Gooners" * "Nice one" * "Up yours, bruv!" * "Oi, bruv" * "What the fuck's a Utah?" * "You're done" * "Excuse me?" * "Suck my left nut" * "Yezzzzur" * "Thou shalt not fuck with Randy Bullet" * "You'll do it if you're a man." * "Shoutout to my cute little dodo" Clips Old Server # lol # don't leave a brother behind # NoPixel | Randy Bullet #ChangGang | GTA V RP # unititled clip drive-by # SMH New Server # randy's reaction to the doc clip (original clip) # [https://clips.twitch.tv/SlipperyMistyCodDxAbomb Taco's new cousin fat randy] # randy comes in clutch # randy (ratedepicz) face reveal # randy is INSANE # Randy vs. Bike Thief and her White Knights # CG get involved in a LB warzone while robbing a store # Revolutionary War RP # Randy Yoinks a Burger From 247 Store # Can I get a Large Decap to go plz # The most SBS crew.. # Taco Streetfighter II # Pepega Plan # INTO RANDY # Owner Of PruneHub.com�� # Randy getting 1 million dollars before Chang # Randy ERPing Exposed # erp time Criminal Record Randy Bullet's prior convictions list as of Saturday, December 14, 2019. * Accessory to Jailbreak x1 * Accessory to Robbery x6 * Accessory to Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x2 * Assault x4 * Assault on a Peace Officer x2 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x1 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x19 * Attempted Manslaughter x2 * Attempted Murder of a Government Employee x2 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x12 * Battery x1 * Battery on a Peace Officer x8 * Brandishing non Firearm x5 * Burglary x1 * Contempt of Court x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x39 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x23 * Criminal Possession of a Taser x8 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x12 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x3 * Disruption of a Public Utility x2 * Escaping Custody x3 * Evading x8 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x8 * Failure to Stop x1 * Felony Possession of Marijuana x1 * Felony Trespassing x2 * Grand Theft x1 * Grand Theft Auto x3 * Illegal Passing x1 * Impersonation x1 * Joyriding x26 * Kidnapping x21 * Misdemeanor Possession of Cocaine x3 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous Substance "OXY" x23 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x17 * Misdemeanor Possession of Marijuana x2 * Negligent Driving x5 * Obstruction of Justice x3 * Petty Theft x1 * Possession of Stolen Goods x1 * Possession of a Silencer / Suppressor x1 * Reckless Driving x2 * Reckless Evading x26 * Removed Weapons License x2 * Resisting Arrest x46 * Robbery x28 * Second Degree Speeding x2 * Third Degree Speeding x3 * Unlawful Imprisonment x5 * Vandalism of Government Property x2 Drivers License: In Good Standing Gallery RandyPrison.png|Randy's Prison Outfit randy1.PNG dodobird.PNG|Dodo Bird Egg RandySBSO.PNG|SBSO look randy2.PNG|The "Douchebag" look randy3.PNG randy4.PNG randy6.PNG FatRandy.PNG|fat randy randy7.PNG|Displate art randylexus2.png randyandViolet.PNG|Randy and Violet RandyPortrait.jpg|Randy Portrait by gkany|link=https://old.reddit.com/r/RPClipsGTA/comments/f3gr5b/randy_bullet/ Category:Male